


Congratulation

by KiraKria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKria/pseuds/KiraKria
Summary: Oliver is away for a Quidditch Tournament, his boyfriends have a very big surprise for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver didn’t know if giving Marcus that muggle video-recorder was the best thing that had ever happened to him or if it was his worst mistake. He was away on a Quidditch tour with his team, and they each had their own tents set up. Marcus had insisted that he take with him a TV and a VHS player, he wasn’t sure why, and he had had to use magic to get it to work, since there was no outlet to plug it in.

It was late at night, or early morning, depending on how you looked at it. Most of the team were still out celebrating their victory. If they get enough points on their next game in two weeks time they would qualify to the World Championship that would be held in two years. 

Oliver didn’t usually stay out long celebrating, since he didn’t like to drink much. He’d rather be in top shape while playing. He only really drank while on off season.

This night was no different. He’d said his good-night to his teammates who booed, trying to get him to stay just a little longer. He declined politely and made his way out of the pub and to his tent. He was feeling good, and was looking forward to tomorrow to start training as soon as possible. 

When he arrived to his tent and made his way inside there was an owl waiting for him with a package. Curious he went over, gave the owl a small treat before it went flying off. The envelope was from Marcus. Oliver opened it and inside was a tape and a letter. Even more curious he looked over the letter.

Hello Love,

Here is a special delivery for you to celebrate your victory. Before you start watching there are a few rules.  
1\. Make sure no-one will disturb you in the next 30 minutes (or more, if you need it)  
2\. Put up a silencing charm on your tent (trust me you’ll thank me later)  
3\. Play the tape and enjoy

Love,  
Marcus and Percy

Now Oliver was really curious. Oliver sat down on his bed, wondering what it was about. He knew he wouldn’t be disturbed, his teammates knew not to go after him once he’s gone to bed, so that was one rule solved. Though he did put up a ward around his tent, alerting him if someone came close enough. Just in case. Just in case for what, he wasn’t sure.

Next thing he did was put up the silencing charm. Again, he didn’t know why, but if Marcus had told him to he would trust him.

He turned the VHS in his hands, looking it over. It wasn’t marked in any way so there was no way for him to know what was on it. Deciding that there was nothing else to do, he put the tape into the player and started it.

Nothing could have prepare him for what he saw on the screen.

Percy was lying naked on his stomach on their bed, big enough to hold all three of them. But what really surprised Oliver were the bonds tying him to the bed. They were rose pink, which complimented his pale skin and red hair. They also looked comfortable, so at least Oliver didn’t have to worry he was in any pain. But what really had him mesmerised was the way Percy was staring at the camera lens. All big eyes and vulnerable. Then suddenly his eyes turned up, looking at someone behind the camera and he let out one, very soft but desperate “please.” 

And Oliver was gone.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Oliver could hear Marcus, though he couldn’t see him yet. “Remember what we talked about.” and now Marcus came into shot, equally naked. The camera was high enough to show Percy’s full body lying on the bed, but low enough that Oliver couldn’t see Marcus’s face until he bent down to cub Percy’s chin. “You’re going to have to do better than that.” Before giving him a small peck on the lips. Marcus straightened up and walked to the other side of the bed, stopping behind Percy.

Percy followed after him, wanting more, but while restrained like that he wasn’t able to go very far. Instead he looked back to the lens, and whispered again. “Please.” and Oliver choked on air.

“Merlin, you’re so pretty.” Marcus said, and Oliver couldn’t agree more. Marcus crawled onto the bed between Percy’s spread legs and started to massage his buttcheeks. Percy gave a low moan and Oliver couldn’t look away, even if he wanted to. And he really didn’t want to. “What do you want?” Marcus asked Percy, who looked straight into the camera as he answered.

“I want you.”

Olivers breath hitched. Marcus hummed, having moved his hands from his butt and was now massaging his back and shoulders. He asked again. “What do you want?”

“I want your cock in my mouth.” Percy answered, and Marcus ran his fingers through his red curly hair. Percy moaned, and Marcus then made a fist and pulled his head back. Oliver saw how Percy’s eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“How badly?” Marcus whispered right into his ear, voice deep with command. 

Percy shivered. “Pleace, Marcus. I need it. I need you. So bad.” he whined. Marcus pushed his head forward so Percy’s head fell forward onto the bed. He moaned again. “Please.”

Oliver could feel his erection in his trousers, but he couldn’t look away or do anything about it. Instead he just sat there, eyes glued to the screen. Practically drooling, and they haven’t even started anything yet.

Marcus slapped Percy’s ass as he backed off and got off the bed. He circled the bed and stood in front of Percy now, a little to the side, as not to block off the camera. Oliver couldn’t see his face anymore, but Percy was looking up at him. Marcus was stroking his cock slowly with one hand while the other was running through Percy’s hair once more. Percy was leaning into the touch as Marcus caressed his face, eyes closed for a moment.

Then Marcus used his thumb to stroke Percy’s lower lip before pushing inside. Percy opened his eyes, but instead of looking up at Marcus he looked at the camera again. Oliver really couldn’t handle this. “So pretty.” Marcus whispered again, as Percy sucked on his finger.

Marcus bend down and pulled out his thumb, before Percy could protest he replaced it with his tongue. Percy and Oliver moaned simultaneously. They made out for a few seconds more before Marcus straightened back up and pressed his hip forward. Percy immediately opened his mouth and let Marcus's cock slip inside his mouth. Percy was looking at the camera again. “Mmm, that’s right. Show Oliver how pretty you are with my cock in your mouth.” Percy gave a choked whine as he closed his eyes in pleasure for a second before staring at the camera again. “You like that, huh?” Marcus now had both of his hands on Percy’s head, holding him steady while he slowly fucked his face. “You like the thought of Oliver seeing you like this?”

Percy whined again. Suddenly, Marcus pushed his full length down Percy’s throat. He held him there until Percy started to squirm on the bed before pulling all the way out. Only letting Percy take one gulp of air before pushing back inside again, though not holding for as long the second time. While Percy was trying to get his breath back Marcus had crabbed his hair again and forcing his head back to look at him. “Do you want more?” he asked, his voice heavy with lust.

“Yes, please.” Percy moaned breathily. “Please. Want Oliver to see how good you treat me.”

Marcus growled and pushed his dick back into his waiting mouth. All three men groand as Percy started to suck Marcus off. Cheeks hollowed in and eyelids heavy with pleasure as he looked at the lens. Oliver was pretty sure that the world could end right in front of him and he still wouldn’t be able to look away. He’s been away for almost six months now, for this Quidditch Tournament, and he’d only seen his boyfriends a few times and never for long enough except to exchange a few kisses, so can you blame him? And he won’t be able to go home for another three weeks. Sending letters via owl only went so far.

Marcus was now making his way back behind Percy, a bottle of lube in his hand. He stroked his ass gently. Percy was perched up onto his elbows and didn’t look away from the camera. Marcus then pressed his face between Percy’s buttcheeks and started licking at his hole. Percy’s eyes rolled to the back on his head and his upper body fell forward. He lifted his hips to let Marcus have better access. 

Oliver could still feel his erection and how it had started to leak precum, most likely staining his pants. He just couldn’t bring himself to care. He still wasn’t able to do anything about it, the things happening on the screen rendering him completely useless, the only thing he can do is keep watching. The sounds that Percy was making as Marcus kept licking him should be illegal, if only to save his mental health, but Merlin is he glad they are not.

Percy gave a low whine as Marcus sat up. Oliver watched as he lubricated one finger and pressed it against Percy’s hole. Slowly he slipped it inside, Percy was lying flat against the bed now. Breathing heavily as Marcus slowly worked his finger back and forth. It wasn’t long until he added another finger. Percy flinched a tiny bit, but Marcus quickly soothed him by rubbing his other hand over his back, and kissing him. Then Marcus leaned over him and grabbed his face, turning it so he could kiss him on the mouth as he fingered him, adding a third finger as soon as his lips touched Percy’s.

Percy moaned into his mouth, breaths coming short when Marcus picked up the pace. Oliver was hypnotised. His boyfriends were so hot. They looked so good together, Marcus’ tanned skin next to Percy’s pale one was probably the most wondrous thing Oliver knew. Marcus kissed every freckle and birthmark he could find on Percy’s back as he sat back up behind him, making Percy gasp every time.

“No!” Percy whined when Marcus pulled out his fingers, and Oliver almost whined as well. The faces Percy had made was astounding. 

“Tell me what you want.” Marcus commanded.

“I want you inside me. Please.” Percy begged.

“Not until you tell Oliver how good I’ve treated you while he’s away.” Marcus said as he smacked his ass.

Percy moaned, long and low. “Please, Oliver. He’s been so good. Merlin, so good.” Percy whined. “Please, Marcus. I need you.”

“Anything love.” Marcus whispered as he smacked his ass one more time before reaching for the bottle of lube. He put a good amount onto his fingers and started to stroke himself.

As Oliver watched, Percy looked into the camera while Marcus lined himself up behind him and pushed inside. He stopped when the head was the only thing that had made it.

“What do you want?” Marcus asked again.

Percy kept looking at the camera and Oliver felt it when Percy said, “Fuck me.” As soon as those words left his mouth Marcus slammed in the rest of the way. Percy buckled forward, as far as he could go, still being tied down, and Merlin, Oliver was still getting used to how delicious that was. Percy gave out a loud cry as Marcus moaned. Slowly he pulled back before slamming back in the second time. Again, Percy let out a loud cry and Oliver thought he was actually drooling right now. 

Marcus had now set up a steady rhythm as he fucked their boyfriend. One hand was holding up his hips while the other was holding down his lower back. The blissful expression on Percy’s face as he lied there, eyes always finding their way back to the camera. Marcus picked up the pace for a few more seconds before pulling out. Percy slumped against the bed, breathless, while Marcus undid the clasp on Percy’s limbs that was holding him in place. When he was free he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, and all the way up so he was standing on his knees on front of Marcus, his back against his chest. 

And for the first time since the video started Oliver could see Percy’s cock. It’s long form was leaking precum as he turned his head and kissed Marcus with so much vigour, Oliver was afraid they would fall backwards for a second. But Marcus was as steady as a wall behind him, kissing back with as much hunger. One hand reaching up and running his fingers through his curls, before pushing him roughly back down.

This time Percy was on his hands and knees as Marcus pushed inside him. A loud groan came from the both of them at the sensation. Oliver was definitely drooling now as he watched Percy’s cock swing below them. Marcus was pounding into him now, both of them moaning loudly, making Oliver moan as well.

“Oh fuck,” Percy breathed as his hands gave up and he fell forward, his ass still in the air as Marcus pounded harder into him. Large tanned hands holding onto his waist as he fucked him. Then Marcus adjusted himself a bit, which resulted in Percy’s head shooting up from where it was resting on the mattress. Expresion a complete bliss as Marcus hit that one spot over and over again. Percy couldn’t focus on the camera anymore, to absorbed in the feeling. At one point he had bitten down onto the sheet, pulling at it with his teeth at each thrust.

Once again Marcus pulled out, this time Percy growled, as he glared behind him at the older boy.

“Lie down onto your back.” Was the simple reply he got instead.

Oliver could see the eagerness that Percy gave off as he turned onto his back immediately, preading his legs.

“Good boy.” Marcus complimented as he stroked at his chest and stomach. He bend down and started to lick his way between the freckles that covered his shoulders and neck. 

Percy gave a pleased but desperate sound. “Please, Marcus, I need more.”

Instead of answering, Marcus pushed his thumb back into his mouth and Percy started to suck. “Merlin, look at you, so eager to please. So pretty.”

His only response was a loud moan as he started to stroke Percy’s cock. He freed his thumb and used the slick saliva to stroke at his niples as well. “Feels so good.” Marcus lined himself back up and pushed inside. “Ah, feels s-so good.” Percy cried again.

Oliver was now convinced that he had died and gone to heaven. Percy was on his back, head thrown back as he looked at the camera again, upside down. Marcus on top of him, thrusting steadily into him as he sucked on his neck. “Please,” Percy started again, looking at the camera. “Oliver.” 

Marcus gave out a loud moan at the name and started to thrust faster. Oliver gave out a low whine, whising, not for the first time and surely not the last, that he was back home instead off a tent somewhere in Moldova. “Tell him what you want.” Marcus said as he nipped on his earlobe.

“I want - oh fuck - I, I wanna ride you.” Percy said to the camera lens. His breathing was fast as Marcus sat up and started to slow down. Marcus pulled out and sat down against the head of the bed. Percy rolled over and got up on all four, giving one last look at the camera before turning around and crawling slowly towards Marcus, showing off his ass all the way.

“Oh fuck.” Oliver whispered. Even more precum leaking from his still trapped erection. But before he could start doing something about it Percy straddled Marcus and started kissing him. Though Oliver couldn’t see the kiss, only the back of Percy’s head, he couldn’t look away from those tanned hands stroking down that pale back and all the way to his ass, before giving it a loud smack. Percy moaned into his mouth, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back.

Then he lifted himself up a little, Marcus grabbed his own cock and started to line up against Percy’s hole once more. Percy slit down all the way in a easy motion, Oliver groaned as he watched Marcus’s dick disappear inside. Marcus slapped his ass again. Percy started moving slowly, though Oliver could see him get impatient as he quickly started to bounce faster.

“Oh, oh fuck, Percy.” Marcus moaned, “Tell Oliver how it feels.” His hands were now stroking him everywhere he could reach.

Percy quickly looked behind him at the camera. Then his eyes rolled back as he closed them in blis, a sharp hiss escaped when Marcus suddenly thrust upwards, deeper. “Ah, Ol-Oli! So good,” another thrust, and another sharp breath. “So good,” he moaned. “Treats me so good.” 

Marcus tangled both his hands into Percy’s hair and pulled him down towards his neck. When Percy started to suck on it, Marcus let go and took ahold of his ass again. Lifting him up and holding him there as he thrust up into him, first slowly, going as far as he could. Then without any warning he slammed up, making Percy arch his back in pleasure. Marcus kept slamming up into him without mercy, pace quick and unrelenting. Percy was practically crying on top off him.

“Oh fuck, oh shit. I’m so close, please, Marcus, Oliver, I’m so close.” he whined.

Marcus stopped.

“No,” Percy whined, trying to move himself but Marcus held him in place. “Please, Marcus, I’m so close.”

Marcus gave him one stroke down his back in sympathy before telling him to get off and go onto all fours, facing the camera. “I want Oliver to see your face when you come.” That made Percy move quickly.

Marcus pushed in fast, and hard and started to jackhammer into him. Percy didn’t know what to do. He tried to keep his gaze on the camera, but pleasure would make them roll and his eyes close before he realized and opened them again.

Marcus’s breath started to get heavier as well, as he too, neared his climax. He grabbed Percy’s shoulders, pulling him up so he could kiss him, and started to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. Then Percy broke the kiss and both of them looked at the camera. “Oliver, he feels so good,” Percy started, “I’m so close.” and Marcus moaned.

Oliver couldn’t take it anymore and came, hard, in his pants. A broken whine escaped, and for a moment he’s really glad that Marcus had warned him to use the silencing charm. A few seconds later and his vision came back just in time to see Percy come all over the sheets with a loud, “Marcus!” before promptly letting his upper body collapse forward onto the bed. Marcus gave a few more thrust before coming himself, inside Percy.

Oliver watched as Marcus slowly pulled out and then covered himself over Percy, holding himself up on his elbows so not to crush him. Marcus kissed him all over his face before asking him softly if he’s okay. “Yeah,” mumbled Percy, “tired.” he said, not opening his eyes.

Suddenly Marcus looked up at the camera and said, “Win that last game and there will be a special surprise when you get back.” then the screen went black, and the only thing Oliver could see was his own reflection. He sat there for a couple of minutes, wondering what the hell just happened. As he stared at his reflection he saw how flushed his face was, his eyes were wide open in surprise, his mouth slightly open, and yep, that was definitely drool. He gathered his wits about him before letting out a loud groan, he never wanted to win a game as bad as he did that moment.

How could they do that to him? That was probably the most hottest and cruelest thing he had ever seen. He really wanted to apparate back home, but it was too far away. And with the state he was in he wasn’t even sure he could apparate a few meters anyway. Slowly he got up and started to take off his dirty, sweaty, and sticky clothes. Casting a quick cleaning spell on them he pulled on his pajamas.

Then he sat down by a desk in the corner of the tent and started to write.

*-*-*-*-*

Marcus was lounging on their couch, reading a Quidditch magazine. Percy was lying against his side, Marcus’ arm resting over his chest as he read some file for work, when their owl came swooping in through the window, dropping a red envelope onto Marcus’s lap before taking her place at her stand.

“A howler?” Percy asked.

“Looks like it.” They both stared at it until Marcus started to smirk.

“What’s that look for?” Percy asked, as he saw the evil glint on his boyfriend face.

“It’s from Oliver.” Marcus looked down at him, “I think he got our special delivery.”

“Oh,” Percy blushed. “You think he liked it?”

“I don’t see how he could not, you were so hot.”

Percy’s blush deepened, “but why a howler?”

“Let’s find out.” He opened the envelope and quickly it started to levitate in front of them and Oliver’s voice started shouting at them.

“How could you guys do this to me?! Are you trying to kill me? And what was with the bonds holding Percy down? Honestly warn a guy next time! I came so hard without even touching myself! I hope you guys are proud of yourselves. Because if I don’t win that next match, and there won’t be a nice surprise when I get back, you guys are going to regret it! Horribly!” The howler started to destroy itself and Marcus let out a loud laugh.

“Oh, yeah. He definitely liked it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver did end up winning the next match. The promise of that surprise driving him on. His teammate told him how they had never seen him this determent on winning a match and that is saying something, since everyone knows how obsessed Oliver is with quidditch. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins as he cheered with his teammate.

The team was scattered around the pitch, each giving a different interview before heading to the locker room. 

That night Oliver stayed out long into the night with his team as they kept celebrating. They made it! They are going to the World Championship! Happy and drunk out of his mind he made his way back toward his tent. He quickly stripped down to his underwear, not bothering to put on his PJ’s and fell into bed. He was asleep within a few minutes.

*-*-*-*-*

The next day he woke up slowly, he was glad that there were no windows to let the bright sun bother him. He checked the time and saw that it was just before noon. Thankfully today was their day off, interviews didn’t start until tomorrow. Oliver was sure that most of his teammates were still asleep, or nursing their own hangover.

He noticed on his nightstand a small bottle with some green-brownish color inside and a note next to it.

This is for the hangover, it tastes horribly but it works.  
-K

Oliver made a mental note to get the seeker something nice before going home in a week. Merlin, just a week. He couldn’t wait to go home.

He took the potion and drank it in one go, almost coughing it right back up. Damn, that was disgusting. A hoot sounded to his left and when he looked it was Marcus’s owl, apparently with another package. The potion takes a few minutes to work, and too tired to get up from the bed he simply lifted his arm and the owl flew over. He took the package from her and she went on her way, seeing that there was no food for her in sight. Oliver felt a little bad at that. 

Inside the package was another VHS, it had a post-it note stuck to it instead of a letter. It simply read:

Congratulation.  
You know the drill.  
-M&P

Oliver put up the wards again, though he was sure no-one was going to disturb him it was better to make sure. The next thing up was the silencing charm. Then he used his wand to levitate the VHS into the player, still too lazy to get up. It’s been two weeks since the first tape had arrived and though they had exchanged letter after that, this was only the second one he had received. This time he was ready.

Hopefully.

It started to play and the first thing he saw was Percy’s sleeping face. Huh, not what he was expecting, but Percy’s adorable when he’s asleep so he wasn’t complaining. The second thing he noticed was that Marcus was holding the camera instead on letting it stand somewhere like last time.

The first few minutes was just Marcus petting Percy’s unruly hair, it must have been early since Percy usually was the first one to wake up. Though the sun was shining brightly through the blinds, sunny stripes running across Percy’s face. As Marcus stroked his hair Percy slowly started to stir lightly, humming at the touch, still mostly asleep. Marcus slowly started to make his way down and stroked down his shoulders. Merlin, how Oliver missed those freckles. “So pretty.” he could hear Marcus whisper to himself, Percy hummed in response before burying his face further into the pillow. Oliver chuckled lightly, he remembered how mad Percy had been the first time Marcus had called him pretty. Now he got annoyed if he wasn’t called pretty at least once a day. 

Then all thoughts went flying out of his head as Marcus started to stroke up and down Percy’s naked back, sunny stripes shining brightly along it, making his pale skin glow. Olive was hypnotised yet again. He lied, he wasn’t ready for this. On one of the down strokes he went further, pulling down the sheets and cupping one of his cheeks, massaging it lightly. Seeing it from Marcus’ point of view was very different from the first tape he had gotten, and now he could see Marcus’s erection. He swallowed. Percy wiggled a bit, but otherwise kept on snoozin.

Marcus then reached for something lying beside them on the bed, flicked it open and squeezed some lupe onto one of his fingers. Easily, Marcus pushed one finger inside, “Mmm, still stretched from last night.” 

Oliver was very happy with the view he got. He pulled down his pants and started to stroke himself lazily as Marcus slowly pushed in and out. Percy had let out a small hiss at the cold liquid, but otherwise kept still. After a few seconds Marcus added a second finger, and Oliver could hear a soft gasp coming from Percy. Marcus was humming to himself, the camera showing his fingers going in and out with ease.

As Marcus added the third finger Percy gave a low moan. Marcus aimed the camera towards Percy’s face who still had his eyes closed but his lips were parted now as he breathed. Then the camera went back down as Marcus poured lube onto his cock and stroked himself.

Then he lined himself up and pushed slowly into Percy. Marcus groaned when he was all the way in. 

“Fuck.” Percy breathed out. He didn’t move except to get into a better position for Marcus. Marcus then started moving in a slow, lazy rhythm. 

As Marcus moved he aimed the camera back towards Percy’s face, his eyes were still closed but he was biting the pillow now, fists holding tightly onto the sheets. “Come on love, I wanna hear you. Let Oliver hear you.”

When Percy let go of the pillow Marcus thrust a bit harder into him and Percy’s eyes flashed open for a second as he gasped loudly. Marcus aims the camera back towards the action as he pulls out and pushes all the way in again. He does that a couple of more times, earning a loud gasp each time. Then he pulls completely out and nudges Percy, urging him to turn and lie on his back. Percy goes willingly, spreading his legs as he slowly strokes his erection.

Oliver feels his mouth water at the sight and keeps stroking himself in a steady rhythm. He watches as Marcus adds a little more lube onto his cock before pushing back inside. Oliver starts to pump himself faster now that he can see where Marcu’s cock thrusts in and out as Percy strokes himself. Both Marcus and Percy moan at the sensation.

“Feels so good, Perce.” Marcus said, using his free hand to stroke at Percy’s chest, playing with his nipples until Percy whines in pleasure. Oliver wishes he could see his expression but camera firmly stays where their bodies meet. Though Oliver can’t complain. Not really. He’s very excited now and has started to thrust up slightling into his hand.

“Ah, Marcus.” Percy gasps when Marcus slowly pushes himself deeper in.

“Yes, love?” Marcus asked, pulling out slow and then thrusting hard back in, as far as he could go.

“Oh, fuck!” was all that Percy managed.

“No problem.” and Oliver could hear the smirk in his voice. Then Marcus started to go faster and faster until Percy was shaking with pleasure. He lifts the camera so Oliver can see Percy’s face again, and this time he has his head thrown back, eyes going between close in pleasure and opening to look up at Marcus and the camera lens. Mouth open as he moans.

“Please, Marcus, ah-” Marcus was now aiming the camera down as he uses his other hand to push Percy’s hand away from his cock and started to stroke him instead. From the sound alone Oliver could hear that Percy was close to orgasm. He found himself getting closer himself when Percy finally came all over his stomach and chest. Oliver was so close.

Marcus kept thrusting into him and when Percy managed to get his breath back he reached forward, taking the camera away from him. He turned it around so Oliver could see Marcus for the first time in this video. Oliver let out a low groan at the sight. He was so close. 

Marcus was slightly sweaty, his skin shining, eyes focused on Percy as he now used both his hands to hold onto his waist as he went even faster. His breath started to become more shallow and quicker. Percy was moaning as well at every thrust. Suddenly Marcus pulled out and came all over Percy as well.

Marcus stopped for a second, catching his breath, Percy did the same. Oliver was so close now, he was almost squirming. Then, with the camera still aimed at him, Marcus bent down, looked straight at the camera lens and licked the cum from Percy’s stomach in a long, wet, sloppy stroke, somehow grinning all the while. Percy let out a low moan and Oliver came all over his hand and stomach.

Now he was the one that needed to catch his breath. When he felt he could breathe again normally he looked back at the TV. The camera was now levitating above them as Marcus lay down next to Percy, who had started to doze off again. Marcus was leaving small kisses all over Percy’s face, kissing every freckle he could reach, then he looked up at the camera and said; “See you in a week Oliver.”

Percy opened his eyelids half the way and looked up as well. “See you in a week. We’ve missed you Oliver, so much. I love you.” He said sleepily. With that he turned to his side and pushed his face until Marcus’s chin, cuddling closer.

“I love you guys, too.” Oliver answered, even though he knew they couldn’t hear him. The screen went dark as Marcus kissed Percy on the forehead. Oliver quickly cleaned himself up. His hangover was mostly gone now. He lay still for a while, thinking about how he couldn’t wait to get home. A week couldn’t go by fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Oliver stepped out of the fireplace he was tackled. Though he did suspect it he hadn’t prepared himself for the force so he fell backward onto the floor. “Smooth.” He heard Marcus say somewhere above him.

“I don’t care. Oliver is back.” Percy said as he nuzzled into his neck. Oliver chuckled lightly as he wrapped his hands around his boyfriend.

“I missed you as well.” He then looked up at Marcus who was leaning against a doorway with an amused smile on his face. “There is room for one more here on the floor if you want.”

“No thank you.” Came the curt reply, but a smirk appeared as he turned towards the hallway, he looked over his shoulder at Oliver who was still looking back at him, rubbing his hand up and down Percy’s back, and Percy who was now softly kissing his neck. “I know of a better place to lie down on rather than the floor.” 

That got Percy’s attention and he lifted himself up onto his elbows as they watched Marcus’s retreating form disappear into their bedroom. He and Oliver looked at each other for a second before the both of them were scrambling to get up to follow him. 

Once inside the bedroom they saw where Marcus was sitting on the bed, obviously waiting for them. Sadly still dressed, though Oliver. Marcus gestured for him to come closer and Oliver went willingly. He grabbed Percy’s hand and pulled him along as he straddled Marcus’s lap. At first nothing happened. They just looked at each other like they couldn’t quite believe that he was really there. And Oliver supposed that six months away would do that to a person. He himself hadn’t grasped the notion that he was, in fact, home.

He bend down and kissed Marcus on the lips and that seemed to break the spell. Suddenly there were hands everywhere, in his hair, on his hips, chest, and butt. He pulled back from the kiss with Marcus and saw Percy sitting beside him, hands also groping at him. He leaned over to kiss him while Marcus started to suck on his neck. He felt Percy moan as their lips made contact and he couldn’t help but answer with his own in return. He felt fingers starting to unbutton his shirt, though he couldn’t figure out which one of them they belonged to. He didn’t really care much. Then suddenly he was being lifted into the air, away from Percy, who wined in protest. 

Oliver clung to Marcus as he stood up with him still in his arms, he’d almost forgotten how strong he was. Marcus turned so he was facing the bed and put Oliver down onto it and told him to move against the headboard, which he did. He shuffled backwards and the two men crawled after him. Merlin, how he missed them so much. His back hit the headboard and the two men crawled closer until they were both now sucking on either side of his neck. He moaned. Again he felt fingers finish unbutton his shirt. When the last button was undone he could feel them starting to stroke his chest, abdomen, shoulder. Wherever their could reach his bare skin.

Oliver put his hand under Percy’s head and pulled him up to kiss him, he could feel Marcus starting to kiss his way down his chest. Oliver moaned into Percy’s mouth when Marcus started to suck on his nipple. Percy then pulled away and started to kiss his own way down and play with his other nipple. Oliver was breathing more heavily now, he closed his eyes to enjoy it for a moment. 

He opened his eyes and started to pull on their t-shirts. Marcus sat up and took off his t-shirt - some old one that Oliver once owned, but Marcus had claimed as his own. Oliver couldn’t help but stare. Six months. He’d been missing this for six months. Sure, they’d sometimes come to a game to cheer him on, but there usually wasn’t time for more than a few kisses before he was swept away by teammates and reporters. Oliver reached out and ran his fingers down his chest. Marcus shivered slightly at the touch before he bend back down and started to kiss him.

It was messy. A lot of tongue and teeth, but neither minded. Percy was now making his way further down and Oliver gasped when he unbuttoned his pants and opened the sipper. He looked down and saw Percy lying on his stomach between his legs. Marcus had gone back to kissing his neck and sucking on his earlobe. 

Percy was looking up at him as he lightly tugged on his pants. Oliver got the hint and tried to lift his hips so he could pull them down, though it was a bit difficult with Marcus lying half on top off him but he managed. Percy pulled off his pants, and took off his shoes and socks as well. Then Percy striped off his own underwear and the only thing Oliver could think was how Marcus was right. He was so pretty.

Percy crawled back onto the bed and Oliver was able to see his freckles that covered his shoulders. Marcus looked up at Percy as well. Percy settled on his knees between Oliver’s legs and his cheeks started to turn pink as the two men stared at him. “What?” he asked.

“So pretty.” Oliver and Marcus whispered at the same time and Percy’s blush deepened. Marcus reached out with his hand and cubed his cheek, pulling him slowly towards himself and kissed him. Oliver sat there, only in his underwear and his unbuttoned shirt as his boyfriends made out in front of him. Oliver groaned. “So hot.”

They stopped and turned towards him, then Percy was kissing his chest again. Marcus followed soon after and slowly the both of them made their way downwards. They reached the band on his underwear and took notice of how hard he was. Percy palmed him through them while Marcus started to kiss his inner thigh. Oliver closed his eyes and let out a low whine in pleasure as they stroked and kissed him through the boxers. Then he felt fingers hook themselves onto his underwear and pull them down. He looked back down and saw how Percy was taking them off of him. Now he was only wearing his open shirt.

Marcus waited until Percy was comfortable beside him before giving Oliver a long lick from the base of his cock to its head. Oliver’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a loud groan. He quickly opened them again and looked down as he felt another mouth on his dick. While Marcus was focusing on his head Percy had started to suck on his balls.

He couldn’t help it, he let out a loud, long, whine. Which only seemed to edge the other two on as they started to both lick him up and down. Oliver ran his fingers through their hair. He wasn’t steering them or controlling them, instead he only tugged when he was feeling too much. They would slow down a little every time they felt him tug their hair but never for too long.

Suddenly Oliver pulled hard enough to pull them off. “Stop, stop, stop.”

“What’s wrong?” Percy asked while Marcus just started to kiss his thigh instead.

“It was getting to much, I was so close, but I’m not ready to finish just yet.” Oliver explained while still breathing heavily, Marcus was starting to kiss too close to his crotch again.

“Shame.” Marcus hummed against his skin. “Could have made you come twice.”

“We’re not teenagers anymore.” Oliver warned him. Percy sat up and started to sit up and went to sit beside him. As soon as Marcus sat up as well Percy swung his leg over Oliver and straddled his lap. Oliver put his hands onto his hips to stead him. “Hey.” He said, smiling up at him.

“Hey.” Percy said, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “I was so excited to know you were coming home I prepared myself just for you.” Oliver did the only thing he could think off with that information and grabbed his face and pulled him into a hard, desperate kiss. Percy broke the kiss after a few moments, he put his arm out and Marcus put something into his hand. Percy opened the lube bottle and poured some onto his hand, then he handed the bottle back to Marcus as he started to stroke Oliver with the lube. Then he lined himself with Oliver’s dick, and true to his words he went down smoothly, slow and steady. It took all off Oliver’s willpower to not thrust up into him. He was sure that Percy would have been able to take it, but he wanted this to last.

He noticed from the corner of his eye Marcus get off the bed, but his focus was solemnly on Percy at the moment. He had started moving slowly, arching his back, while Oliver stroked up and down his torso, connecting his freckles. When touching wasn’t enough he leaned forward and started to suck at his throat. Percy moaned. As Percy slowly started to move faster, Oliver’s kisses turned into bites.

Then Oliver felt Marcus kiss his neck, just a peck. Turning his focus from Percy and towards him he saw how Marcus had sat down beside him and was pouring lube onto his fingers before starting to prepare himself. Oliver groaned at how hot all of this was and let his head fall to the side and onto Marcus’ shoulder. He heard Marcus chuckle lightly at him, but he didn’t care, instead he started to kiss whatever skin he could reach.

He was starting to breath faster now, and he let out a moan as Percy shifted slightly and as he went down his hips buckled. A loud moan left his lips and he made sure to hit that spot again, moaning louder. Oliver ran his hands down and under Percy’s thighs to hold him up so he could thrust upwards instead. He hit his prostate over and over again, and Percy’s breath had started to become more shallow and irregular. Oliver cupped his cheek and pushed his thumb past his lips. Percy moaned as he started to suck on his thumb while Oliver started to trust harder. 

Percy was now holding himself up, so that let Oliver use his other hand to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He could feel how close Percy was and started to pump faster as he slammed into him. Suddenly Marcus was behind Percy, Oliver hadn’t noticed when he moved, and neither seemed Percy since he startled a bit when Marcus started to lick at the back of his neck. Percy’s breath hitched before he let out a long whine as he came all over Oliver’s chest.

Oliver slowed his movements before stopping. Letting Percy slowly get down from his high. After a few moments of him catching his breath and Marcus kissing his shoulders, neck and back, he slowly lifted himself off Oliver and fell down beside him. He was smiling, clearly still post-orgasam.

“My turn.” Marcus said as he straddled Oliver. But Oliver had other plans for him as he put his arms around Marcus and leaned forward, forcing Marcus to back up. Without letting him go he made Marcus lie down onto his back as he settled himself between his legs. He pushed himself slowly inside him but apparently that wasn’t enough for Marcus as he wrapped his legs around his hips and pulled him towards himself. Oliver was now flush against Marcus and he had to take a moment to collect himself, but Marcus had never been a patient person. 

“Move it, Wood.” He growled.

“Last names huh? Want me to call you Flint?” He teased, still not moving.

“Call me whatever you want.” Marcus put his hands onto Oliver’s ass and tried to get him to move. “Just move.”

“Say the magic word.” Oliver smiled down at the scowl that he got.

Marcus glared up at him, so Oliver pulled out slowly and then slammed into him hard, once. He saw the expression on Marcus change from the glare to pleasure, he had closed his eyes, so he opened them halfway before letting out a soft, almost desperate “Please.”

Oliver wanted to tease him some more, but that could wait for later. Now he wanted to make Marcus come. So he pulled almost all the way out and slammed into him again. He set up a steady rhythm that had them both moaning. It wasn’t long until Marcus was coming, the white liquid shooting over his chest. 

Oliver pulled out and lied down next to Percy. He closed his eyes and started to stroke himself. He opened his eyes when he felt the bed shift beside him and Percy snuggled up to his side, and started to kiss his neck. It felt good and Oliver started to stroke himself faster. 

Then the bed dibbed again and another body settled itself on his other side and Marcus started to kiss his chest. Oliver moaned and could feel himself getting closer. His moves started to get more and more uneven. 

Until Marcus suddenly put his hand on his balls and Percy whispered in his ear, “Come for us.”

Oliver let out a groan and came all over himself. While Oliver was still getting down from his high Percy kept stroking his thighs while Marcus grabbed his wand and cleaned them up quickly. It was better to clean themselves with a wet towel but non of them wanted to get up. 

Eventually they had to move and get under the covers, though it was August the breeze coming through the window had started to cool. They settled themselves in the same order, with Oliver in the middle. He turned and gave Percy a soft kiss and then turned to his other side to do the same for Marcus. Marcus hummed against his lips before burrowing his face into the crook between his neck and shoulder. He felt Percy put his head onto his shoulder.

“I love you both, very much.” Oliver said as he closed his eyes and finally enjoyed the feeling of having them both on his either side again. “I missed you so much. There wasn’t a day where I didn’t think of you.”

Marcus hummed and softly kissed his neck. “We’ve missed you too.”

“Yeah,” Percy sighed against his chest. “Welcome home.”

Oliver smiled as he looked down at the two of them. Marcus was almost asleep and Percy wasn’t far behind, based on his breathing, so Oliver let himself enjoy the moment. Enjoy that he was finally with the two persons he loved most in the whole world. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy so he decided to give in and close them. He was warm. He was happy. And most importantly, he was home. Percy had now fallen asleep as well now, so Oliver let himself fall as well.


End file.
